


A Quiet Murmuration

by BeatriceAlighieri



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Sweet
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24336676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceAlighieri/pseuds/BeatriceAlighieri
Summary: 就以一千个吻来弥补我吧。
Relationships: Sherlock Holmes/John Watson
Kudos: 12





	A Quiet Murmuration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/gifts).
  * A translation of [A Quiet Murmuration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275828) by [cathedral_carver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cathedral_carver/pseuds/cathedral_carver). 



> Because I think this is from an orphan account, so I took the libety of translating this, if you are the author and you don`t like your fic translated, please contact me, I will delete this.

约翰在生闷气。呃，也不是生闷气，准确来讲就是恼火。呃，不，要深究的话也不是恼火。约翰肯定有事，但夏洛克不知道究竟是什么。这些天他过分守礼，过分疏离，过分安静。是的，他太安静了。过去了安静的一天一天一天一天又一天，夏洛克看啊看啊看，等啊等啊等，等着约翰……做点什么。至少别再沉默了。那不同于以往的沉思默想，而是更糟糕的“我有事但是不想说因为说了就坏事”的方式。

于是时间一天天过去，约翰顽强地不吐半个字，他越发焦灼。焦灼而担心。他把所有法子都用了一遍，从为他泡茶到放弃吓人的实验，到凌晨一点后不拉小提琴，再到把脏衣服从地板上捡起来，甚至还买了牛奶。最糟糕的是，天哪，他甚至还努力去闲聊了！天气真好，对吧？不太热，也不太冷。呃，刚刚好。晚餐吃意大利面？再加点……酱汁？你听说那个名人的事了吗？怀孕的那个……

然而，什么都没有。

显然，是时候用上非常手段了。他决定在吃早饭时试试，约翰在吃早饭的时候最亲热也最好说话。

“约翰，”他开口，挺直肩膀，走近桌子。约翰抬起头来，看着他。不错。挺好。“对……不起。”

他非常努力地不在结尾带上疑惑了。

约翰偏过脑袋，手还端着杯子。“嗯，好，”他不说了，看样子想等他说下一句，而夏洛克也在等他说下一句。“为了什么？说清楚点。”

夏洛克深呼吸，“嗯，你懂的。”

约翰又等了片刻，最后笑了。“嗯，是，我知道。但你亲口说出来，才能让我知道咱们的想法一致啊。”

夏洛克的音量加大，“对不……起，我撒谎了。”

约翰点点头，咬了一口吐司。他咀嚼，吞咽，等待。“然后呢？”

夏洛克紧紧抓住椅背，“对不起把你落在后面了。”

约翰的腮帮子嚼啊嚼。他嚼得可太精细彻底了，他的消化系统会为此感谢他的。最后，他缓缓吞咽。“以及？”

啊，轮到最难以启齿的部分了，为了各种各样的原因。“我……非常抱歉我差点害死你。”

约翰依旧等候着。他的目光忧郁却坚定，然而并非冷漠。又好像是那副深思熟虑的样子了。寂静无限蔓延开来。夏洛克觉得额角开始冒冷汗。“还有吗？”

夏洛克慌了。然后什么？还能有什么？他舔了舔发干的嘴唇。

“对不起我……买错了牛奶？两天前烧坏了水壶？把地毯烧破洞？”

约翰决定还是让他缓缓吧。

“你同样差点害死自己，你知道的。我的意思是，没错，我当然不喜欢身上被绑炸药，但他要的不是我，所以并不全是关于我的，不是你想的那样。”他又咬了一口吐司。“你也可能会死。”这话像是随口说的，但他的手却微微颤抖。他放下吐司，把手放在膝盖上。

夏洛克的指关节攥得白了，他极微小地点了点头。

“那次的确……”他短暂地闭上双眼，旋即睁开，“是我太鲁莽了。”

“我相信你说的是鲁莽过头了，比平时有过之而无不及。”

夏洛克点点头。他等了足足一分钟。“好吧，那我们算搞定了？”

约翰却摇了头。“不，还没完。你还欠我的。”  
“欠你的。”夏洛克跟着说。

“对。”约翰喝了口茶，然后做了个鬼脸，好像茶太烫似的，但不可能，所以可能是关于他接下来要说的话。夏洛克等着，紧张地没法说。“你得补偿我，为你带来的那些不必要的……痛苦与折磨。”

“补偿——”  
“没错。”

夏洛克摸向裤兜，思考着这回钱包落在哪儿了。“嗯，我还有些钱——”

“不，不。”约翰拿起吐司。“别用钱。”  
“不是。”  
“不是。”  
“那……怎么办？”

约翰咬了一小口吐司。“我在想。”

夏洛克咽了口唾沫。什么？洗一个月的衣服？三个月？负责采购？做饭？白痴电视剧？天啊，假如约翰要求他放弃工作怎么办？他得尽快阻止这一切。

“我可以吻你。”他喃喃地说。

约翰猛地抬起头。“什么？”他的声音好像被吐司噎住了。

“没什么。”  
“不，肯定有。你说了什么？”  
“如果你一定要知道，那我说我会用一个吻作为补偿。”

“你指的是什么？”约翰的手抖得厉害，连吐司都拿不住，只能放回盘子里。

“没什么，忘了吧，”夏洛克说，“算了吧。我会……什么？你想要什么？要是不要钱，我就给浴缸消毒，给冰箱消毒——”

“就这个了。”约翰脱口而出。

“什么……冰箱？”夏洛克松了口气。应该不会超过一小时，如果他用上床底那个乙二醇单丁醚，最多两小时——

“不，是那个。另一件事。你刚才说的，在这些之前。不过一个干净冰箱也不错。”

夏洛克思索着，“一个吻。”  
“对，那个。但我想一个可不够。”  
夏洛克双臂抱胸，“那么，多少个？”  
约翰也想了想，“一千个应该够了。”

夏洛克的双眼微微睁圆。

“一千个吻。”

约翰有些僵硬地点点头。“对，我就要这个。作为补偿。”他顿了顿。“弥补。”

他衬衫下的胸膛在发烫，一声尖锐的反驳已蓄势待发，但他狠狠地咽了回去。

“除非你是在开玩笑。”  
“不，”夏洛克回得很快，因为他意识到自己真的不是。这不是玩笑。

“好吧。”  
“挺公平的对吧？”  
“是，我同意，很好。”

“好吧。”约翰又拿起吐司，另一只手握住杯子。夏洛克突然意识到他答应了什么，有什么东西在他胃中膨胀。或许是恐慌，或许是兴奋，他如此断定。抑或是二者的结合。

“那么，”夏洛克开口，尽量表现得公事公办。“你想怎么做？”

“我不知道？”约翰满嘴吐司，含含糊糊地说，“是你先提的。”他的语气听上去兴致缺缺，但眼睛却亮得很。

“那好吧。”夏洛克轻快地拍了拍手，“我算了算，要是平均每天接吻五次左右，那差不多两百天就能搞定。”

“差不多。”  
“对。”  
“那就彻底还清。”  
“嗯。”

约翰继续嚼啊嚼，抽空点了点头。“可行，不错，计数的话……怎么计？”

夏洛克思索片刻，从桌上抓起一支铅笔，“这样，”他说着，朝挂历走去。不知为何，他觉得手臂有千钧之重，而腿却软得像面条。他在日期下方的白色方格上打了个记号。黑色的笔迹，不祥的笔迹。它在等着呢，充满期待。夏洛克放下铅笔，看向约翰，“看？”

约翰点点头，艰难地咽了口唾沫。“看到了。”

“好，那，咱们开始？”

约翰又点点头，“当然可以，只要你准备好了。”

“好了，我准备好了。”  
“我也好了。”  
“那很好。”

夏洛克微微俯身，把嘴唇贴上约翰温暖柔软的发顶。

1。

就这样，一切开始了。

第二天。

昨天只接了一个吻，夏洛克鼓足勇气，准备把落下的一并补偿回来。他们在早餐时敷衍地亲了下发顶，上午的时候吻了吻左肩，午饭前是额头，用餐时是太阳穴，茶点也不能落下，晚饭前后左右各亲了下脸颊，最后是睡前，他明明瞄准了脸颊，落点却是右耳。

面对随机出现并随机落下亲吻的夏洛克，约翰依旧淡定如常，几乎连眼都不眨。他只是停下手上的事，微笑着点头，看着夏洛克匆忙走向日历，又做下一个标记。

“九个，”第二天即将结束时，夏洛克高兴地宣布，“同计划基本吻合。”

“太好了，”约翰打了个哈欠，伸着懒腰说，“那我睡了。”

“等等！”夏洛克喊道，一下蹦过来，抓住约翰的肩膀，在他鼻尖上落下个吻。“晚安！”

约翰眨眨眼，“好吧，晚安。”

10。

第十一天：

这些亲吻的模式开始有些固定了。首先是早饭前，夏洛克第一眼看到他的时候。纯洁，干燥，多半落在脸颊上。剩下的四个分散在一天中不同的时间段，取决于两人的时间表，当然也跟情绪有关。一个低落版夏洛克不会有什么行动，他可能会等到临睡时分，一次性吻他五次，好像卸货。每当这时，约翰便沉默而耐心地站着，在心中默念夏洛克的嘴唇拂过他脸颊的次数，一，二，三，四，五。

而夏洛克则会退后一步，叹口气，眼睫垂下，盯着他脚边的某个地方。

“晚安，”约翰会说，而夏洛克会点点头，转身步入阴影。那些夜晚，约翰自己做标记，在小白方块上画下黑色的铅笔印。

54，55，56。

然后，一切如常。

第十七天：

尸体仿佛给了夏洛克什么启发，一连串赞美当然也能很好地激发灵感。约翰在犯罪现场得到了很多个吻。

夏洛克围着尸体小步跳起舞，嗓音同手臂一样兴奋地高扬，头发飘飞，大衣下摆舞动，脚打着拍子，他的大脑正解开不可思议的难题，思想诠释着无法诠释的东西。而约翰看着，听着，试图理解，有时他这么尝试，但大多数时候他只是喜欢观赏。这是镇上最好的演出，真的。

“真的吗？”约翰说。  
“显然。”夏洛克回答。  
“太棒了。”约翰赞美。

“真的？”夏洛克的声音骤然低下来，约翰只能点点头，并开始为自己的笨嘴拙舌感到难过，但起码他又得回两个飞吻。

“别问。”他转头冲Lestrade说，双手举起以示投降。

“不可能的，信我。”

“搞什么鬼？”夏洛克蹦到一边去了，然后Sally对他开口。她上唇微翘，双眼半眯，要么是想冷笑要么是要打喷嚏。约翰看回去。

“什么？”

“那个怪胎刚刚……他吻了你。”她挤挤眼。“两次。”

约翰叹了口气，放弃了，“对，没错，他是那么干了。”

Sally显然是费了好大劲去找合适的词语，但最终也没说出什么完整句子。最后她也放弃了：“为什么？”

他也很难找到合适的词啊，哪些词是有用的？怎么才能用完整的句子好好解释这……这不知道是什么的事？最后，他开口：

“因为。”只有这么多了，目前。

Sally笑了一声，尖锐而短促。

“八十五个，约翰。八十五个了。”夏洛克在隔壁房间唱道。约翰只能微笑。Sally偷笑起来。

85。

夏洛克心情极好地蹿进公寓，然后一个急刹车。约翰和他的客人同时抬起头。夏洛克的脸有些白，嘴唇抿紧了。

“Mycroft。”这个词在过去的日子里曾被更简洁明快的“Fuck”取而代之。

“啊，夏洛克。很高兴你回来。我正给约翰讲一个十万火急的案子——”

“那我走了，”夏洛克宣布，一边卷走桌上的东西，根本没看有什么，一张纸或者弹壳之类的东西，管他呢，然后原地转身。Mycroft嗤了一声。

“夏洛克，真的——”

“约翰完全有能力收集好所有相关信息，Mycroft，”他留下这句话就想走，旋即又补充到，“我去拿牛奶。”然后俯身吻了下约翰的额头。约翰点点头。而Mycroft忍住没倒抽一口气——好吧，他没忍住，他目瞪口呆。

“一百零四个，”夏洛克一边下楼一边喊。

他和Mycroft沉默了整整三十七秒，中途他呷了口茶。

“一百零四个？”Mycroft礼貌地问。

第四十五天：

约翰倒在小巷子里。约翰捂着肚子。约翰受了伤。夏洛克耳边满是自己惶急的脚步声，他猛扑向约翰，双手胡乱摸索痉挛的身体。哦，还好，没有流血。感谢上帝，感谢上帝，感谢上帝——

“夏洛克——”约翰喘息着。

如雨点般的吻铺天盖地落下，吻过他每一寸暴露在外的皮肤。

“夏洛克——”  
夏洛克不停亲吻他，他抑制不住。  
“我很好——”

更多的吻。

“就是被打了一拳而已——”

夏洛克停下来，嘴唇轻轻贴上他太阳穴。  
“约翰？”

“我没事。”约翰努力坐起来。他的呼吸已有所缓和，但夏洛克还是不断喘着粗气。

“真的？”

“差不多，”约翰揉揉肚子，又摸了摸脸，望向夏洛克。“你还好吗？”  
夏洛克点头。  
“扶我起来，嗯？”  
他依言照办。

当天稍晚些的时候，他站在日历前，沉思着。  
“约翰。”

约翰从报纸上抬起头来。他躺在沙发上，肚子仍隐隐作痛。

“我有点犹豫。”  
“嗯？”  
“我不知道今天吻了你多少次，在巷子里。”  
“噢。”

“你有没有……记下来？”  
“对不起？哦……没。第八个之后我就放弃了。”

“Hmm. ”夏洛克瞅一眼日历，“那算二十个好了。”

“行。”  
“保险起见。”  
“可以。”

“你没意见？”  
约翰抬起头，“嗯，夏洛克，我觉得挺好。”

“确实会在一定程度上打乱日程安排，但为确保准确，我会做下二十这个标记。”  
“我感觉应该不止二十个。”

“真的？ ”

约翰又点点头，觉得自己脸上火辣辣的。“对，应该。但是，你想写什么就写什么吧。”

“我只是不想故意少算？”  
“你不会的。”  
“那好吧。”  
“明天我就不会吻得那么频繁了。”  
“噢，好，可以的。”

“除非你想让我这么做，”夏洛克又补了一句。约翰向他看去，才明白这是在开玩笑。“或者，当然，除非你再次受伤。”

“我尽量不。”他答应着，飞快地低头，掩饰唇边浮起的微笑。

第四十六天：

夏洛克仔细研究了记录。

进展速度比他预料的要快得多。这很不好，一点也不好。他杵在那儿紧盯着日历，手指敲了敲白色的小方块。空白的，平淡的。太快了——实在太快了。或许他可以重新计算，改成一天一个吻，最多两个。

毕竟，没有必要操之过急。

第五十八天：

夏洛克躺在床上。夏洛克生病了，他浑身难受，时而发热时而发冷，想吐，嗜睡，整个人暴躁至极。约翰给他端了茶（没喝）、吐司（没吃）和扑热息痛（和水勉强咽下），拉好毯子，擦了擦额头，耐心听完他的抱怨，最后命令他睡觉。

“不想睡，”夏洛克呻吟着，“很恶心。”

“你要是去睡觉就会好些的。”  
“不会。”  
“好吧，你要是去睡觉，我就会好些的。”

夏洛克呻吟一声，翻身趴回去。他希望眼皮下别再有黑点乱跳，希望自己能直接吐出来然后一了百了。约翰把灯关了，夏洛克把脸埋得更深。

“睡吧。”约翰的声音传来。有什么东西压上他的后脑，压进乱糟糟的卷发，柔软的、暖洋洋的热气。他抬起一点头。那东西离开了。

“你亲了我。”  
约翰停顿了一瞬，“是的。”

“你吻了我。”夏洛克合上双目，沉思默想刚刚的事情。多么错误的决定。飞速旋转的黑点。他睁眼，艰难地咽了口唾沫，定睛盯着约翰。

约翰笑了，“没关系，就当欠我一个。”

他出去时带上了门。

第六十一天：

一个星期二，约翰多得了个额外的吻。

“六个了。”约翰边说，边把杯子放进水槽。

夏洛克挑眉。“是吗？”  
约翰点头。  
“我不知道你也数着呢。”  
“有些日子会数，这回绝对是第六次了。”

“哦。”夏洛克考虑了一下，“嗯，你还记得我欠你一次对吧？我生病的时候。想起来了吗？”

“哦，对。”他看着夏洛克走开。“等等，你不做标记吗？”

夏洛克停步，“不，就当免费的。”  
约翰看向别处，掩饰自己的微笑。

第七十天：

“你对这个……还好吧？”夏洛克突然问。

“……这个？”

“这个，这个……赔偿方式。”

“啊。没，我很好，挺好的。”约翰清了清喉咙，“怎么了？你觉得还好吗？”

夏洛克飞快点点头，“好。”  
“那不错。”  
“那咱们就继续。”  
“可以。”

夏洛克亲了下他的耳垂。

422。

第七十七天：

晚餐时他们开了瓶酒，都比平时多喝了不少。夏洛克这一整天都在生闷气，还一次都没吻过约翰。

“盘子留那儿就行。”约翰迟迟才说出一句。他不想离开椅子，真的，一点也不想动。 夏洛克瘫在沙发上，毫无形象，他的嘴唇仿佛在动，却没有声音传出来。至少约翰听不见，他坐起身，盯着那两片嘴唇。漂亮的惊心动魄。要是紧贴上去会是什么感觉？四百他妈的五十九个吻，没一个落在他妈的嘴唇上。太滑稽了。

“好了，”约翰终于费劲地出声。“上床睡觉吧。”

夏洛克左右看了看，嘴唇不再动了。哦，可惜。他勉强站起来。

“你今晚就睡这儿？”他问。夏洛克朝他夸张地耸耸肩，看来是醉了，但显然还没他自己那么醉，他正要离去时，夏洛克敏捷地跳起来挡住了通往楼梯的路。约翰不明所以地眨眨眼——夏洛克俯身吻上他的唇。

那种感觉仿佛浑身过电，嘴唇贴着嘴唇，软绵绵的，仅仅是贴着。就在那儿，唇上的触感轻软极了，细微的呼吸吹拂着脸颊。约翰连眼睛都没来得及合上，所以他发现夏洛克闭得紧紧的。足足二十秒，夏洛克才后退一点，留下只够说话的距离。

“晚安。”

“咱们醉了。”约翰说。  
“一点点。”  
“我醉了。”

“所以，你的意思是这不算数吗？”夏洛克的身子又往后退了退。

约翰点点头。“不，这算数。”他瞧着有点茫然，也或者是有点恶心？夏洛克分辨不出。

460。

第七十八天：

五个纯洁至极简短至极的吻，几乎无眼神交流。

465。

第八十六天：

夏洛克站在日历前。516。0一大半了，这不可能。

他皱起眉头，手指轻轻地敲打着白色方块。嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒。

这怎么可能？这不可能。

嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒。

他不想要让它成为可能。

第九十三天：

“谢谢，夏洛克，”约翰说，“它们，呃……挺可爱的。”真的，对这份特殊礼物，这是他能想到最贴切的形容词了。一个人耳形状（“这不是……真的吧？”“很遗憾，它不是。”）的手机壳和一包烧烤味的蠕虫薯片（“听说它们很好吃。”“听说？你还没试过？”“没，但买了不少，你可以分给我，嗯？”“对，必然。”）

“不客气。”

夏洛克弯腰，亲亲约翰的脸颊。

“今年不需要槲寄生了。”  
“没错，圣诞快乐，夏洛克。”  
“同乐，约翰。”

一个吻。又一个吻。

550, 551, 552.

第一百零五天：

气温很低，河岸薄薄结了一层冰。他们跌跌撞撞地向前走，走得很快，白色的雾气萦绕在他们脸周。尸体，尸体，尸体在哪儿？它一定就在这附近。

“约翰……约翰！看！”夏洛克扬起手指向前方。不是尸体，是更好的东西。

远方是片云，黑压压的，急转着，起初几乎贴在地面上，但始终在上升，越来越高，越过河流与树木，上下盘旋飞舞，那是种极协调的美。

“那是什么？”约翰脱口而出，他不禁向前迈了一步。纤细的冰层在他脚底发出如玻璃破碎般的脆响。他从未见过这样奇异的事物。它美得叫人眩晕。

“一群椋鸟，”夏洛克也仿佛屏住了呼吸。“它们成千上万，一同飞翔，一同寻找过夜的地方。”

“这是……”  
“对。”

他们驻足在此，入迷地看着，直到天色无可避免地暗下去。谁都没有说话。然后夏洛克转身吻了他。三次，重重地，两次在下巴，一次在脖颈。然后他搂住他，紧紧地搂住他。

“这是……这是？”约翰咧着嘴笑。他克制不住。  
“没，就是……”  
“什么？”

夏洛克思索了片刻，“我觉得……很幸福。”

629, 630, 631.

第一百零六到一百一十二天：

他一个吻也没得到，没有，连个暗示都没有。

第七天，约翰起身准备去睡，又停下脚步。他感觉着脸上的热度，只盼着它看起来并没有那么红。

“呃。”

夏洛克从书上抬起头，“怎么了？”

“我要去睡了。”

“好，晚安。”

约翰迈了一步，又停下，“你不是要……”

夏洛克又抬起头，瞧着有点好奇，还莫名有点生气。“什么？”

“你知道的。”

“约翰，拜托，说出来吧，我在看书。”

约翰把手插进口袋。“吻我，”他开口，听着仿佛马上就被扼死了。

夏洛克叹息一声，手指捋过书页的空白。“哦，不。我是说。没必要着急，对吧？怎么说，原本预计是两百天，但现在比计划要提前多了，所以。”他顿了顿，脸颊肉眼可见地变红。“当然，除非你真的想快点结束。”

“不不，没有。我不是……不是这个意思。我就是……只是……想确认一下，确认下一切如常。”他停顿片刻，“按时完成。”

“好的。”

“很好。”约翰点点头。“好的。”他艰难地咽了口唾沫。“晚安。”

“好梦，约翰。”

631。保持在这儿没动。

第一百一十六天：早到离谱的时候。

“怎么回事？”约翰迷迷糊糊地坐起身，双手用力揉了揉脸，看了一眼钟。凌晨1:33，“发生什么了？”

“没，没发生什么，”夏洛克开口，他伏在约翰床边，脸上的光影明灭不定，手指抠着床单，声音低不可闻。“就是……我决定……吻你道晚安。”

“噢，这样……没事，你不必这样的。现在真的很晚，所以也不算是晚安了。”他感觉舌头迟钝笨拙，眼前一片朦胧。“我问这个只是想知道是不是出事了，或者你是不是不想——”

夏洛克俯身，温暖干燥的唇贴上他的嘴唇。这同那醉酒后的吻有几分相似，却又不同，夏洛克的嘴唇……在动。绝对在动，它轻轻磨蹭着他的嘴唇，约翰大脑一片空白，整个人都定住了，全部身心都在迎接下丘脑一阵阵传来的陌生感觉。夏洛克在吻他，实打实地吻了他。

还没完。操啊。

他们的唇紧紧相贴，轻柔却坚定，不存任何动摇，丝毫没有。温热的舌尖探出一小点，羞涩地试探着，舔舐他的下唇，又迅速溜走了。热气急切地扑在他脸上，舌头，舌头，他睡裤里的东西硬得要命，真是——操。

夏洛克的手离开床单，捧住约翰的脸，把他稳稳地扶住。修长的手指爱抚着他的下巴，同时侧过脸继续同他接吻，接吻，接吻。

约翰闭上眼，做了唯一能做的事情——他回吻了夏洛克。

这个。这个是——这是个与过去迥异的吻，柔软，温暖，缠绵而细致，并且天杀的色情极了。

这个吻跟补偿已经相去甚远了。

约翰根本不知道这个吻该被归结到哪里。

第一百一十六天：晚些时候。

约翰来回走动，夏洛克低头摆弄他的试管。

“夏洛克。”  
沉默。  
“夏洛克。”  
“Mmm. ”  
“或许您可以解释一下？”  
“Hmm? ”

沉默。

“这算什么？”  
“什么算什么？”

“你他妈知道的清楚着呢！你……知道的。半夜。什么意思？”约翰好不容易才说出句整话。  
夏洛克连头都没抬。“真的，约翰，那只是个吻。你花了几个月才注意到？”

“夏洛克，那个吻它……它，呃，跟其他的……吻很不一样。”他放弃了，这可太可笑了——他猛然发现，对不知情的人而言该多好笑啊。他揉揉鼻梁，把一瞬间涌上的触碰嘴唇的强烈冲动压下去，而后平静地发问，“究竟是什么？”

夏洛克叹了口气，抬头与他对视，眼神深邃难懂。  
“要是你的确想知道，那就是第632个。”

第一百一十七天：

五个纯洁至极简短至极的吻，几乎无眼神交流。

第一百一十八天：

“夏洛克。”  
“Hmm？”  
“咱们得好好谈谈。”

夏洛克极其自然地亲了亲他的脸颊。

“谈什么？”

约翰怒目而视。

“640个了，约翰！”

第一百一十九天：

夏洛克仔细端详日历。

嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒。

他不知道自己还能让这件事延续多久。

嗒嗒嗒嗒嗒。

他不知道约翰会不会注意到他想继续下去。

第一百四十三天：

“我讨厌情人节。”  
“是吗？为什么？”  
“制造某种‘假日’来操纵我们以不自然的方式行事。可怕。”  
“啊。”

“毕竟，我无需理由就能吻你，对吧？”  
约翰咽了口唾沫，“应该不，不需要。”

“很好。所以，至少在今天，我不会吻你。作为一种反抗行为。”

“好吧。”约翰努力挤出微笑。“如果你意愿如此强烈的话。”  
“确实如此。”

约翰决定自己也要讨厌情人节。

第一百五十七天：

“约翰。”  
“Hmm.”  
“要是你有时间的话，我……有件事要宣布。”  
“什么？”

“就是那个。”  
“就是哪个？”

“一千个吻，这件事，对。”夏洛克咽了口唾沫。“咱们……完事了。”

“这么快？”约翰明显地吃了一惊，这让夏洛克也吃了一惊，同时升起隐秘的激动。“哇，那真是……”

“快吗？” 夏洛克敲了敲日历。“嗯，我必须承认，的确比计划提前了少许。当然你也记得，总有那么几天有额外的吻。”  
“嗯，我记得。”

沉默。

约翰盯着他，夏洛克盯着日历。

“那么，”约翰清了清嗓子，“债已还清。”  
夏洛克点点头，“彻彻底底。”

“好吧。”约翰的手缓缓放到桌面上，笑容有点不怀好意。“那就这样吧，谢谢。为了……这一切。”他突然站起来，猛撞上厨房的桌子，夏洛克的三根试管“恰巧”就摔到地上，统统碎了。浓稠而鲜艳的液体流向四周。夏洛克跟他一起盯着看。

“噢，上帝，抱歉，希望那些不是——”  
“呃——”  
“有毒的——”

“好吧，Hmm. 应该不是？”夏洛克顿了一下，“但是，它们，嗯。对我最新的案子至关重要。”

“动物诊所那个？跟这些试管有什么关系？”

夏洛克挥挥手，“现在解释起来太复杂了。”

“行。”约翰叹了口气，“我……真的很抱歉，我会收拾干净的。”然后他抓起扫帚开始清理。夏洛克盯着他瞧了一会儿，伸手抓住他的胳膊肘，他便停下。

“我有个更好的想法。”  
“什么？”  
“你可以……补偿回来。”

约翰站在那儿，唇边隐隐约约有一丝弧度。“真的。”

“对，真的，因为你天生……不大灵敏。”

“我就当你没说。补偿回去……怎么补偿？再配一批这种东西？”

“当然不是！你又不知道怎么——”

“夏洛克，我开玩笑的。”  
“噢。”

约翰拄着扫帚，“那你想的是什么？”

夏洛克耸耸肩，“我万分肯定，你我可以达成某种共识。”  
“同意。”  
“对，你懂的，补偿。”  
“啊，你是说，弥补。”

夏洛克点头。对。他就是这个意思。说得好。他恍然发觉自己一直屏着呼吸。脑中一瞬间闪过千万种念头，争先恐后要脱出来：我不希望就这么结束；我喜欢吻你；你也喜欢吻我吗？希望是。我真的真的希望是。吻我。现在就，该死的。

约翰的眼神暗了暗，他咬着嘴唇，偏了偏头，然后笑着向他迈了一小步，玻璃在鞋底下嘎吱作响。他再次屏住呼吸。“当然，当然可以。”  
他倾身过来，夏洛克跟着笑了。

所以，这就是开始。  
又一次。


End file.
